Trouble Within The Tower
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Changeling is pregnant, Raven has lust filled emotions. Starfire has boy troubles. Cyborg is planning on getting married and Batman is pressurising Nightwing. R&R PLZ!
1. What the ?

**Trouble Within the Tower**

**Summary: Changeling is pregnant, Raven is having trouble with lust filled emotions. Starfire has Titan East boy troubles. Cyborg is planning on getting married, and Nightwing is getting pressure from Batman. Lump it all together and you just have havoc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this original plot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Changeling jumped up and fled from the breakfast table holding a hand against his mouth to stop the remnants of his stomach messing on the floor.

"It's that tofu stuff!" Cyborg called after him. Starfire looked worryingly at Nightwing,

"I do believe that this is the fifth time this week" she stated.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up" Nightwing said.

"It's probably just a stomach bug" Cyborg said off handedly and shoved the last of his bacon and egg sandwich into his mouth. The rest of the morning went on slowly, the same things happened, just on a different day.

* * *

That night after having the usual midnight snack and her dose of herbal tea, Raven walked towards her bedroom, her mind distant. Then the sound of heaving echoed softly through the corridor. The empathic girl froze, changed direction and floated towards the source of the sound. She found Changeling slumped over the toilet seat and empting out his stomach. She floated closer towards him,his eyes were red from fatigue and he looked worn out. 

Raven helped him up and sat him on the toilet seat.

"Changeling, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I don't know" he croaked out. Raven then stood back rose her hands, and covered the green hero in black energy, before teleporting him and herself to the infirmary. She sat him down carefully on the bed, he then began heaving and she quickly levitated a bucket into his hands and his head went down. Raven cringed and then teleported out towards Cyborg's room.

Raven materialized outside Cyborg's door but was stopped by Star who said, "Friend Raven, I have been looking everywhere for you. I am going on the date with Aqualad, yet I like Speedy. What should I do?" Raven stared at the red head and then asked, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Okay, it is a bit late"

"Why are you up this late anyway?" Raven asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I met Speedy" she said shyly. Raven stared at her for a brief moment, before she remembered Changeling and teleported into Cyborg's room.

When Raven appeared on the other end of the door, Cyborg was lying on a table, cords connecting to his body, and a big screen TV showing a cartoon character version of him sleeping. Raven then hit a couple of buttons and brought the android back to life.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"Time to help Changeling" she said and teleported him and herself to the infirmary.

When they appeared in the medical room, Changeling had stopped throwing up. He looked at them with tired bloodshot eyes. His whole body was slumped and he looked a real mess. Cyborg quickly got out a stethoscope and put it to his chest, after his top was taken off.

Cyborg then checked his eyes, throat, blood pressure, temperature and had urinal test and blood tests taken. He asked Changeling what he was feeling and the green man said he had a serious stomach cramps and other things that Raven didn't hear while she was checking his blood.

The goth and the android worked all through the early hours in the morning, and at dawn they came to a shocking conclusion. Changeling was pregnant.

"How the hell?" Cyborg said in absolute shock.

"He must be asexual" Raven stated matter-of-factly.

Raven and Cyborg just sat and stared at each other, trying to fathom the situation they were in.

It's been years since they were referred to as the Teen Titans; they were just the Titans now. At twenty-five, Cyborg was the oldest, followed by Nightwing at twenty-four, Raven and Star at twenty-three, and Changeling at twenty. Changeling was enjoying his life; he went out partying almost every night. Star was in a dilemma with the older boys of Titans East, Raven was having troubles with her lustful emotions, Nightwing was getting pressure from Batman and Cyborg was planning to marry Bumble Bee. Now they had to deal with a pregnant Changeling.

* * *

The sun was up high and finally the goth and the android left the medical room. Both exhausted. When they arrived in the common room, the rest of the team were all chilling there. Changeling looked much better and was playing some TV game. The two exhausted team members walked into the room and slumped onto the couch. 

"Why are you two up so late?" Nightwing asked curiously.

"It's not late is it?" Raven asked delirious from fatigue.

"It's almost one pm" Changeling stated.

"It is?" Cyborg asked. The rest of the team eyed them suspiciously. Changeling had forgotten his being in the infirmary and Starfire had clued the team in on Raven's late night visit to Cyborg's room.

Raven sensed their uneasiness and then almost dragged Cyborg out of the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I don't know if we should tell them just yet. I mean we have to figure out what to do with this situation."

"They are our team Raven"

"I know, but I'm sensing some weird emotions coming from them" she stated truthfully.

"How about we go to bed, have a good afternoon sleep and tell them tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, at least then our brains will be functioning at full capacity"

The two then disappeared to their rooms.

* * *

After Raven woke up the next morning, she had a shower and then made her way to the common room. At twenty-three, she was beautiful, with waist long lavender hair. Big amethyst eyes, full breasts, long legs and a gorgeous figure. She was what erotic fantasies were made up of. Yet her developed body was hidden from the world, by her new uniform. It was a black cargo type pants, long sleeve top and army boots, all covered by a heavy duty black cloak. She missed her old uniform, but never showed it. She made her way down to the common room and met up with Cyborg by the door. 

"Morning" she said with a small smile.

"Morning Raven, how ya feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good, how about you?"

"Same"

They then entered the common room; all eyes were on the pair. Raven sensed some uneasy emotions, but brushed it off. They had to know about Changeling.

"We have something to tell you" Cyborg began, with one large metal hand on Raven's shoulder for support.

"I knew it" Changeling said jumping up. Raven frowned at the green man and looked up at Cyborg who looked right back at her confused.

"Well anyway, as Cyborg was saying, we have something to tell you. This news might affect the team drastically, but we have to stay together and be strong"

"What is it?" Nightwing asked desperation in his voice. Raven sensed that he dreaded what they were going to tell him. The dread seemed to be more personal than something that could affect the team; he dreaded that what they were going to tell him was going to hurt him. Raven frowned at this discovery. She then looked up at Cyborg, and their eyes met for a brief moment and then he turned to the team and said, "Changeling is pregnant"

There was an eerie silence, before a thump. The green man fainted.

**

* * *

This idea just popped into my head one day, and I thought it was awesome. **

**If the characters seem OOC to you, I'm sorry. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Raven Transformed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this original plot. S.H.E belongs to Tech N9ne! He ROCKS!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_The green man fainted._

"I want your answer by the end of next month" Batman said to Nightwing over the phone.

Nightwing nodded and the face of the bat disappeared. He turned around and walked towards the infirmary that held an unconscious Changeling. The news of Changeling's pregnancy shook the entire team. This made things very awkward for the heroes.

Within the infirmary the rest of his team sat. Starfire was on her communicator talking to Aqualad, Cyborg was at the computer staring at the screen, Changeling was lying conscious on the bed, and Raven was equipped with the ultra sound probe and was moving it around Changeling's exposed stomach. When they saw the baby move, everyone was captivated by the sight and looked at the monitor in awe.

"It looks about four months old" Raven said coolly.

"Four months!" Changeling seemed to scream.

"Calm down, it's bad for the baby" Raven said quickly, and earned stares from everyone. She just shrugged, after transporting three rambunctious future superheroes to safety her maternal side was revealed. She then put the equipment away and turned to her team, they all seemed lost in their thoughts and even though it was wrong, Raven searched their minds.

Starfire was thinking about her dilemma with Speedy and Aqualad, Changeling was thinking about how he was going to explain putting on the pounds. Cyborg was thinking about how Changeling was going to give birth, and Nightwing.

She took her time to search his mind. He was thinking about how they were going to support a child and…how great she looked? Raven blinked and turned to look at him, he was staring right at her, and then he blushed and bent his head.

A small smile graced her lips and she then left the infirmary and dragged Starfire out with her.

* * *

After destroying her father, Raven had been suppressing her change for a long time. The closest she came to exposure was when she transported those three future superheroes to safety. One thing she feared more than anything was rejection, so she tried to remain the old Raven, but after the defeat of her father, emotions that were suppressed were coming to the surface with a vengeance.

Her nights were filled with a driving ache in her body that wouldn't go away. So after her midnight snack, the gothic woman would sneak away to one of the clubs and grab some random guy and sleep with him, just so that ache would ease up, even if it is just a little bit.

Raven pulled Starfire out into the corridor and turned to her best girlfriend.

"You know that makeover that you've been begging me to get for the past four years?"

"Yes"

"Well, I've decided to go for it" Raven said with a small smile.

"Oh Raven, that is most glorious" she said.

"Okay, well let's go"

Raven gripped Star's hand and they teleported out of the tower and into the mall. Starfire then tugged Raven after her, towards "Neoga's", a beauty shop.

* * *

"Where did the girls go?" Changeling asked Nightwing while they were in the common room seven hours after the two titan girls left the infirmary. Nightwing just shrugged, even though he was worried. Cyborg walked into the common room, "They probably just went to the mall or something" the android stated.

"So what was the phone call all about Night?" Cyborg asked while he dried off the last of the dishes.

"It was Batman, he wants me to leave the Titans and join the League. Saying that he wants to have Richard with him all the time"

"Oh, so it's more than just you join the League, he wants Richard Grayson as well"

"Yeah"

"But he doesn't need to baby you anymore. You're twenty-four years old, you're not a kid anymore" Changeling stated.

"Yeah I know, but I guess now that he is getting older, he seems to be getting insecure"

"Makes sense" Cyborg called out.

"So what are you going to do?" Changeling asked, finishing the last of his soy milk.

"I don't know yet. He is giving me until the end of next month"

"Hey, don't we have that thing tonight?" Changeling asked scanning the invitation on the living room table.

"Yeah, that charity ball" Nightwing said, remembering the crucial invitation.

"I'll call the girls, let's get ready" the cybernetic man stated.

The boys ran to their rooms, had a shower and dressed themselves in tuxedos. They sat in the living room and waited for their female team mates.

There was a long silence, and then the doors of the living room swished open to reveal Starfire and…Raven?

* * *

Clad in a tight fitting, mid thigh pale blue dress with thin straps, and pale blue shoes. Her hair was blown in waves and it cascaded around her face. She was touched up with make up and a seductive look in her eyes.

She looked breathtaking, the dress exposed her delicious curves and she looked like S.H.E, Seductive Human Erotica. Starfire seemed to have dressed down, in a long pale pink dress that hid most of her curves that came with maturity.

Her slit only came up till her knee and she had low shoes, and her hair was in the same usual style. Standing next to the new Raven, Star seemed non existent. But the Tamaranian seemed pleased about this. The guys stared at Raven and literally drooled for at least five minutes, before Star broke the silence, "Shall we begin our journey to the charity ball?"

The boys nodded, and silently followed the girls towards the T-Car, their eyes fixed on Raven's rear.

When they arrived at the ball, all eyes were on Raven. Men swarmed in, married, taken, old, young and even gay. After accepting her emotional change, Raven's aura poured seduction and men were all drawn to the half demon's change. Her body was changing and she was ready to become the dark angel. She was a walking aphrodisiac, and drew members of the opposite sex towards her.

Her lust filled emotions seemed to dominate her feelings. She was on a mission tonight, and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted. She looked over at her prize, he was talking to the mayor and the two laughed together. Starfire caught her staring and looked to where she was looking and smiled.

Starfire then made her way to Nightwing, tapped him lightly on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. From the corner of her eye, Raven could see him look towards her then peck Star on the cheek, before he made his way towards the demoness.

Not planning to make it easy, Raven floated towards one of the bachelors, he was a tall blonde with green eyes and a killer smile. The two indulged in light conversation about astrology. Raven laughed and touched him almost intimately, leading the poor soul on. When Nightwing touched her on her upper arm, Raven turned around and gave him a gorgeous smile.

"Hey" she said casually, seduction in her voice.

"Hey yourself, Paul you don't mind if I whisk my team mate away, do you?" he almost demanded.

"Not at all Nightwing" he said submissively, not wanting to get into a scrap with a super hero. Nightwing held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

"Sure" she purred.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, and then pulled her into an embrace and the two began swaying to the music, their bodies taunting one another.

After the song finished, Raven slipped out of his embrace and glided to the powder room. When safely within its confides; Raven stared at her reflection.

He had no idea what that mere dance did to her body. Her body screamed for satisfaction, yet her mind forced patience. The way his body lightly rubbed up against and teased hers almost made her lose her mind. She couldn't keep this up, it was too much. The temptation of ripping his clothes off and having him there was way too strong to be a good thing.

Starfire came into the room and looked at Raven, "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I will be, hopefully" she almost muttered.

"I'll gather our friends and we'll depart. I'm sure friend Changeling needs to rest. Being with child must be most tiring."

Raven's closed eyes snapped open, 'Changeling' she thought, before dashing out of the room and regrouping her team mates.

"We have to go home, Changeling can't wear himself out" she said in a low voice. The team nodded, and within a few minutes they were on their way home.

* * *

When they arrived at the Tower it was just after twelve, and Raven quickly disappeared with Changeling into her dark den.

"So you wanna be my girlfriend huh?" he joked at her, but earned a well known death glare and was silenced.

"Things could go wrong in this pregnancy as this is your first "period" to put it that way" she said quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your body hasn't accustomed itself to the change that is happening"

"And that means?"

"It means that your insides could be either squashed, or ripped to threads, as you have barely developed a womb" she deadpanned.

"Holy shit, so I could die?"

"Not could, will. Unless you allow me to perform a spell I found" she explained slowly, so even he could understand.

"Well it's not like I have a choice, so okay"

"Be warned, this spell could affect the baby"

"I don't really care" he said, his voice cold. Raven just stared shocked at him.

"It's hard to explain Rae, but I don't want this kid and if I could, I would have it terminated. But the team wouldn't allow me to, I mean, we are supposed to be saving lives right?" he said shrugging lightly. Raven nodded for she understood.

At twenty he was just the baby out of the team, and in the middle of his party and carefree life, a child would just slow him down and "cramp his style" as he would say. He wasn't ready to be a parent, yet he still was going to keep this baby, not for himself, but for the team and what they believed in, and she admired him for that. She would give him the utmost support in this crucial time of his life.

Raven then levitated all the ingredients for the spell and sat Changeling in the middle of her bedroom floor. Preparing the spell and carrying it out with the utmost care, Changeling left her room and she went to bed with a satisfied smile on her face.

**

* * *

Changeling might seem heartless and OOC, but who would want a kid at that age when you are a guy that has to play mommy?**

**Well I thought that Starfire seemed okay in this chapter, the fact that she dressed down was so that Raven would take the limelight, even though Star loves that limelight, but with age comes maturity, hence her dressing down.**

**The thing with Changeling and his undeveloped womb will be explained in further chapters.**

**Well opinions are welcome and so are ideas.**


End file.
